


9 Months

by MoonalineMariaGia2004



Series: SWR: Gay One-Shots [11]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Family, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonalineMariaGia2004/pseuds/MoonalineMariaGia2004
Summary: Kanan is pregnant. He and Rex are in for a wild ride.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Hera Syndulla/Ahsoka Tano, Kanan Jarrus & CT-7567 | Rex, Kanan Jarrus/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: SWR: Gay One-Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724557
Comments: 16
Kudos: 6





	9 Months

**Author's Note:**

> For EzraRocks: "Could you do one for Kanan and Rex and the adventure of kanans pregnancy?"
> 
> Enjoy!

"Kanan, you alright?" Rex ran over to his lover as the Jedi threw up at the toilet for the third time that morning.

"Mm-hmm..." Kanan weakly nodded, allowing the clone to hold his hair as he wiped the vomit off his mouth. "Just... Just a little sick, I guess,"

"Want me to go get a doctor?" Rex asked, concerned lingering all over his face.

"Nah, I'm good," Kanan waved off the idea. "I'll just rinse my mouth up, and I'll be fine. Can you get me something to eat?"

"What do you want, love?"

"Some Jogan with pickles and chili sauce on top,"

Rex looked at him with bewilderment. "Some... what?"

"Jogan with pickles and chili sauce," Kanan shrugged. "It's what I'm craving for at the moment,"

"You're joking, right?"

Kanan glared at him. "Did I kriffing stutter?"

Rex gulped and shook his head then he made his way out.

Once alone, Kanan sighed and headed over to the medical cabinet. He opened it and grabbed a small box, opening it to reveal something similar to a thermometer.

"It's possible..." he hissed as he took a deep breath. "We'll see,"

X

"Jogan with pickles and chili sauce... geez, that's freaky," Rex shuddered as he squirted the sauce over the meal.

"Hey, Rex!" Ezra greeted as he entered the kitchen. "What'cha making?"

"The weirdest mixture of food I've ever seen," Rex sighed.

"Then why make it?" Ezra raised an eyebrow.

Rex shrugged. "It's for Kanan, and you know how I'd do anything for him,"

"Aw, sweet," Ezra squealed. "What's with mixture, tho? Cravings?"

"I think so," Rex replied. "No idea why, though,"

"I think I have an idea on why..." Ezra grinned mischieviously.

Rex quirked an eyebrow at him, but before he could ask, there was a scream from the bathroom. He jumped in surprise before dashing off.

"KANAN!" he barged into the bathroom, eyes wide in alarm as he found his lover on the floor, hugging himself as much as he can. "What's wrong?! WHO hurt you?!"

There was no response. Instead, Kanan just trembled, squeezing himself in a tighter ball. This got Rex even more worried, whose eyebrows furrowed in concern as he knelt down and reached out for his boyfriend.

"Kanan...?"

Kanan didn't answer. Instead, he held out his hand and dropped something on the floor. Confused, Rex reached out to grab it then he held it to his face to see it. His eyes widened when he did.

"Two lines..." the clone felt his breath leave him as he spoke. "This... It... It's... positive?"

"...I'm sorry..." Kanan spoke in a mere whisper, moving back until he was under the sink.

Rex turned to the Jedi and frowned. He crawled to him and sat by him, arm stretching to pull him into a slight hug. He felt the other stiffen for a moment, but he soon relaxed and broke into tears.

"Oh, Kanan..." Rex stroked his hair in a comforting matter. "Why would you be sorry? This is a good thing!"

"But... But it isn't made out of wedlock, Rex!" Kanan cried out. "It... It isn't valid! I... I don't know why you even want to keep it..."

"Do YOU want to keep it?" Rex asked, pulling away to face him.

"O-Of course I do," Kanan nodded. "but... what about you? This... This kid... you're gonna be a father, Rex. I... It isn't gonna be easy,"

"It never is," Rex chuckled, cupping his cheek gently. "but since we met, aren't we used to the difficult?"

"I... I'm gonna be a terrible mother," Kanan sniffled.

"Now, don't say that," Rex frowned and kissed his forehead. "You don't know that,"

"The Jedi aren't made to nurse children or raise them!" Kanan went on. "I... I want to care for it... but what if I can't...? What if I mess up at this too...?"

"Kanan Jarrus, get a hold of yourself," Rex spoke solemnly yet soothingly. "You're gonna be an amazing mother, no matter what you tell yourself. This kid," He pointed to Kanan's abdomen. "is gonna be lucky to have you as a mother,"

"How... How are you so sure?" Kanan asked, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I just am," Rex shrugged and kissed his lover. "I'll do anything for you, even if it means marrying you to keep the kid. I love you, Kanan,"

Kanan smiled and hugged him. "I love you too,"

X

{2 Months later}

"REX! I'm hungry!"

"I'm coming, love, I'm coming," Rex chuckled as he made his way to his and Kanan's room. "What do you need?"

"Some bread with chili sauce and pineapples on top," Kanan licked his lips. "Mmm... homemade pizza..."

"With pineapples?" Rex raised an eyebrow. "Zeb'll think I'm nuts putting that on a pizza,"

"PLEASE?" Kanan gave him puppy eyes. "I'm STARVING!"

"Oh, alright," Rex sighed and kissed his forehead. "Anything for you, love,"

"Thank you," Kanan smiled and laid back just as the clone left.

In a few minutes, Rex came back with a plate of the meal. Kanan licked his lips and grabbed one bread to eat. The clone chuckled and sat by his lover, laying his head on his shoulder.

"How is it?"

"Delicious," Kanan nuzzled against his boyfriend's head. "Thank you~"

"Anything for you, love," Rex smiled up at him. "but your cravings are quite strange,"

"Eh, not to me," Kanan shrugged and began to munch in silence.

X

{4 Months later}

Kanan growled as he tried to put on his pants. He pulled and pulled, but the zipper on his pants just wouldn't click and close with his pregnant belly swelling. After a while, he gave up and let out a loud groan, slumping back on his bed.

Rex came in to his boyfriend laying down, pants removed and arms flailed on the bed. He raised an eyebrow at this.

"Something wrong, love?"

"Pants." Kanan hissed. "Too small,"

"Oh," Rex nodded and sat beside him, a hand stroking his lover's stomach. "The kiddo sure is growing, isn't it?"

"A little too fast for me to catch up to it," Kanan groaned.

"I'll go get you bigger pants," Rex chuckled and kissed his forehead before leaving.

Kanan waved the other goodbye then he slumped back on the wall. He could barely get up with the child in his stomach. It was so big that it was irritating.

"You're gonna be the end of me, aren't you, kiddo?" he sighed, stroking his stomach with gentle fingers.

He closed his eyes and focused on the child. He could feel it, squirming a bit as it laid. It was small, frail and not entirely built it. It, however was already strong in the Force, surprising him a bit, but at the same time, not really surprising him.

HE was carrying the child, after all.

Suddenly, he felt another pull of the Force, causing him to open his eyes. He sat up and felt his stomach with two hands. He gasped as he felt the same pull with the baby's pull.

"That could only mean..." Kanan separated his hands and let out a gasp. "Oh Force..."

"Kanan, I got your pants!" Rex came in as he carried a pile of clothes.

"Rex, I'VE GOT NEWS!" Kanan was practically squealing as he used the Force to move the pile onto a shelf then he used it to pull Rex towards him.

"Woah!" Rex had to balance himself as he landed in front of his lover. "What's going on, love?"

"I can feel TWO, Rex!" Kanan's grin was wider than saucers. "TWO!"

"Two?!" Rex's eyes widened. "You mean... twins?!"

"YES!"

"Oh Force..." Rex let out a happy, choked gasp before grabbing Kanan and pulling him into a kiss. "I love you so much..."

Kanan chuckled and hugged his lover tightly. "I love you too, Rex. I love you too,"

X

{6 Months later}

"You two ready?" Hera asked with a smile as Ahsoka and the rest of the crew gathered behind her.

"Definitely," Kanan nodded. "We've been debating over the kids' genders for weeks now. I say both boys because I can REALLY feel it, through the Force and my intuition as their mother,"

"I VOTE GIRLS!" Rex grinned. "Or at least one girl in any of the twins! I want a girl to spoil!"

"Girl or boy, you're gonna spoil the silly," Kanan pointed out.

"So will we!" Sabine cheered. "Let's know the gender already!"

Hera chuckled and grabbed the equipment. She gently rubbed the cold liquid over Kanan's stomach, causing the Jedi to shudder. She moved the monitor closer to her for her to see as she gently moved it across. She soon found the twins and zoomed it, narrowing her eyes to take a clearer look.

"Hmm..." she tilted her head then she smirked. "Well, Rex, I hate to admit it, but Kanan's 'mother's intuition' wins. They're both boys,"

"YES!" Ezra clapped. "Knew it!"

"Karabast," Zeb sighed and handed his boyfriend 20 credits.

"Aw," Rex sighed but shrugged it off. "Eh, it's fine," He pulled Kanan close to him then pressed a kiss on his forehead. "As long as their healthy, I'm fine with having them,"

"Oh, har-har, but I'M the one having them, Rex," Kanan rolled his eyes.

"Those twins are going to have such quirky parents," Ahsoka chuckled.

"I know," Hera leaned her head onto the Togruta's shoulder. "They're gonna be lucky kids,"

X

{8 and a half Months later}

"Here, Kanan!" Ezra grinned as he gave the other Jedi a well-wrapped present. "Got some prezzies for the kiddos!"

"Aw, Ezra, you shouldn't have," Kanan smiled and accepted the gift.

"Eh, Zeb and I were going out to prepare for kids of our own anyway," Ezra shrugged, squeezing his boyfriend's arm. "Right, Zebby?"

"Right," Zeb nodded and kissed his forehead.

"When he does get pregnant, watch for the cravings," Rex whispered to the Lasat. "And the mood swings. ESPECIALLY the mood swings,"

"HEY!" Ezra scowled at them.

Kanan shook his head and was about to say something when he felt liquid drip from his legs. A harsh contraction followed, and he gasped.

"Uh, Rex..."

"Yes?" Rex turned to him, worried.

"It's time,"

X

It was a long, intense labor. Kanan's ability with the Force went all haywire, destroying the door and nearly shattering all of the lights in the whole ship.

Finally, the labor was done, and Kanan was laying on the medical bed with the twins in his arms, Caleb Jivo and Cody Bindu Jarrus. Rex smiled down at his new family as he laid beside them.

The adventure had just begun.


End file.
